ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Girl Arc
Ben 10 Lucky Girl Ben defeats a magician named Hex as he attempts to steal a spellbook. During the fight Ben retrieves one of Hex's five magical Charms of Bezel and gives it to Gwen. The charm gives Gwen the power of probability manipulation. Using a Mardi Gras costume, Gwen becomes a new superheroine named Lucky Girl, stealing the spotlight from Ben. Unfortunately, Hex wants his charm back. He takes the spellbook and lures Gwen into a trap. He is able to take back his charm and begins an incantation to suck the entire city of New Orleans into a vortex. Fortunately, Gwen catches him off guard and takes back the Charms of Bezel, smashing them so that they may not be used again. Four Arms restrains Hex until he is arrested. Tough Luck Gwen dons her Lucky Girl costume again upon finding the Keystone of Bezel at a magic convention in Las Vegas. Rather than magical luck, the Keystone increases all of Gwen's natural abilities, making her a more efficient heroine. At the same time, Hex has been busted out of prison by his niece, Charmcaster, and seeks to use the keystone to restore the destroyed charms. Charmcaster tricks Gwen into trusting her so that she could easily take the Keystone and give it to Hex. However, Charmcaster double-crosses her uncle so that she can take the Charms power for herself. Wildvine stops the recreation process and Gwen defeats Charmcaster herself. To do so, she instinctively fires an energy blast from Hex's staff, suggesting an affinity for magic. The eclipse seems to have took Charmcaster and Hex's powers. Gwen thought that the Keystone of Bezel had lost its power but unseen by Gwen the Keystone glowed. Ben 10: Alien Force Time Heals Lucky Girl steals a book from Hex (Classic) that allows her to travel back in time so she can stop the Omnitrix from overloading. Paradox intervenes just before the spell is activated, warning Gwen that the consequences for "fooling" with time are extremely severe. Gwen activates the spell anyway. She convinces her past self to stop Ben and Kevin from starting the machine that overloaded the Omnitrix. Her plan succeeds and she returns to the present where she finds a group of humans being held hostage by Charmcaster's minions. She attempts to fight them off, but is outnumbered and runs into Professor Paradox. He tells Gwen that Kevin wasn't able to help fight off Hex and Charmcaster's forces because he didn't have his monstrous form's abilities and was turned into a monster minion. The alternate Gwen, however, was killed by Charmcaster. The current Gwen breaks into Hex's building and after fighting Charmcaster, she escaped by cutting the ground around her and falling through all the other floors into a torture room. There she finds an injured Ben. They fought Hex, Charmcaster, Kevin and her other minions and after Ben buys Gwen time and Gwen activates the time spell again. This time, she convinces both her other past selves not to interfere and wipes the memory of the Gwens that belongs in that time period. The two time traveler Gwens go home and the present Gwen takes the present Ben and present, mutated Kevin to Mr. Smoothy's On the way, the gang run into Paradox again who says everything is fine. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Enemy of My Frenemy Lucky Girl (with a backpack this time) goes to the place where Hex lives to steal one of his books like in Time Heals. However, the sorcerer noticed her presence and imprisoned Gwen in a force field that drains her powers. Gwen explains that she wants to help Charmcaster and defeat Addwaitya. Hex becomes appalled. She says that Addwaitya is powerless since Aggregor stole the Alpha Rune. Hex takes a book and tells Gwen that the real name of Ledgerdomain was changed and that this occurs constantly. Hex says that Addwaitya probably regained the Alpha Rune and she asks him to join her but he refused saying that he won't enter into a suicide mission and that Spellbinder gave his life to save him and his niece so that they could get out of that dimension. Hex grieves and asks Gwen to leave him alone. Ben 10: Omniverse In Omniverse, Gwen becomes Lucky Girl by transforming into her Anodite form. She has made appearances in Many Happy Returns, Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Mystery, Incorporeal, Weapon XI: Part 1, Weapon XI: Part 2, Charm School and Third Time's a Charm. She is now a super heroine that protects Friedkin University from villains such as Punchinello and Mino-Toga. She also has her own page in the web. Charm School and Third Time's a Charm features her fighting with Charmcaster. Charmcaster manages to turn Bezel, Darkstar, Hex, Addwaitya and Gwen into stone totems but she is tricked by Gwen into being sealed inside her own bag. Gwen is also now in possession of the Staff of Ages and the Charms of Bezel. Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, Kevin knows that Lucky Girl exists and he may have had a night out with her.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p1020-qa-with-matt-wayne#9814 References Category:Story Arcs